


Walang Matigas sa Lalaking Malakas

by Spectrum296



Series: Random Ramblings [1]
Category: Heneral Luna - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:25:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectrum296/pseuds/Spectrum296
Summary: Prompt:Somebody drew Pole wearing 3d glassesI asked what or who was he watchingSomeone responded with "Hate s** between Aguinaldo & Bonifacio"





	Walang Matigas sa Lalaking Malakas

**Author's Note:**

> Haha... title is an homage to those cheesy pito-pito Filipino movies that have awesome titles

A bare chested Miong held on tightly and with a hard thrust he grunted a loud “Ugh!”   
He stalled his movements and wiped the sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Is that… all you… got?” Boni chided but the thorn in his voice was dampen by his heavy panting.  
Boni groaned a bit as he tried to straighten out his back.  
“Ang hina mo pa… Ngh!”  
Suddenly Miong pushed Boni with all his might.

“ARAY!!!” Boni exclaimed as he touched his aching backside.

“Hah! Sinong sinasabihan mo na mahina!” Miong loomed over as he relished the moment of Boni’s current undignified postion.

“You were the one who started this.” Miong grinned as he held out his hand.

“And you! Senyor Presidente WANTED it!” Boni huffed as he swatted Miong’s hand away. 

“Hindi ko kailangan ang tulong mo!” He stood up from the ground, still fuming that Miong had the audacity to push him. 

The two glared at each other fiercely.

The ax laid forgotten on top of a pile of uncut wood.

Pole watched from underneath the shade. He only suggested that they should start chopping the wood to make a fire. 

Who knew these knuckleheads would decide to make a competition out of it. As he ogled at the two sweaty half naked men in front of him, he sighed …

“This day just keeps on getting better and better”


End file.
